pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Shakespeare bibliography
William Shakespeare (1564–1616) was an English poet and playwright. He wrote approximatelyThe exact figures cannot be known. See Shakespearean authorship, Shakespeare's collaborations and Shakespeare Apocrypha for further details. 38 plays and 154 sonnets, as well as a variety of other poems. Publications , 1623.]] Poetry *''Venus and Adonis''. London: Printed by Richard Field, sold by J. Harrison I, 1593. *''Lucrece''. London: Printed by Richard Field for John Harrison, 1594 ** republished as The Rape of Lucrece. Newly Revised. London: Printed by T. Snodham for R. Jackson, 1616. *''The Passionate Pilgrime'' (attributed to Shakespeare). London: William Jaggard, 1599. *"The Phoenix and Turtle", appended to Loves Martyr: or, Rosalins Complaint, by Robert Chester. London: Printed by Richard Field for E. Blount, 1601. *''Shake-speares Sonnets''. London: Printed by G. Eld for Thomas Thorpe, sold by W. Aspley & John Wright, 1609 **''Shakespeare's Sonnets'' (illustrated by Henry Ospoval). London: John Lane, 1899.Shakespeare's Sonnets, Internet Archive. Web, July 29, 2019. *''Poems. Written by Wil. Shake-speare, Gent''. London: Thomas Cotes & John Benson, 1640. Plays *''The First Part of the Contention betwixt the Two Famous Houses of Yorke and Lancaster'' [abridged and corrupt text of Henry VI, part 2]. London: Printed by Thomas Creede for Thomas Millington, 1594. *''The Most Lamentable Romaine Tragedie of Titus Andronicus''. London: Printed by John Danter, sold by Edward White & Thomas Middleton, 1594. *''A Pleasant Conceited Historie, Called The Taming of a Shrew'' text. London: Printed by John Danter, sold by Edward White & Thomas Middleton, 1594 ** London: Printed by Peter Short, sold by Cuthbert Burbie, 1594. *''The True Tragedie of Richard Duke of Yorke, and the Death of Good King Henrie the Sixt'' [abridged and corrupt text of Henry VI, part 3]. London: Printed by Peter Short for Thomas Millington, 1595. *''The Tragedy of King Richard the Third''. London: Printed by Valentine Simmes & Peter Short for Andrew Wise, 1597. *''The Tragedie of King Richard the Second''. London: Printed by Valentine Simmes for Andrew Wise, 1597. *''An Excellent Conceited Tragedie of Romeo and Juliet'' text. London: Printed by John Danter E. Allde?, 1597) ** republished as The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedie of Romeo and Juliet. Newly Corrected, Augmented, and Amended. London: Printed by Thomas Creede for Cuthbert Burby, 1599. *''A Pleasant Conceited Comedie Called, Loues Labors Lost''. London: Printed by William White for Cuthbert Burby, 1598. *''The History of Henrie the Fourth'' 1. London: Printed by Peter Short for Andrew Wise, 1598. *''A Midsommer Nights Dreame''. London: Printed by R. Bradock for Thomas Fisher, 1600. *''The Most Excellent Historie of the Merchant of Venice''. London: Printed by James Roberts for Thomas Heyes, 1600. *''The Second Part of Henrie the Fourth, Continuing to His Death, and Coronation of Henrie the Fift''. London: Printed by Valentine Simmes for Andrew Wise & William Aspley, 1600. *''Much Adoe about Nothing''. London: Printed by Valentine Simmes for Andrew Wise & William Aspley, 1600. *''The Cronicle History of Henry the Fift'' text. London: Printed by Thomas Creede for Thomas Mullington & John Busby, 1600. *''A Most Pleasaunt and Excellent Conceited Comedie, of Syr John Falstaffe, and the Merrie Wives of Windsor'' text. London: Printed by Thomas Creede for Arthur Johnson, 1602. *''The Tragicall Historie of Hamlet Prince of Denmark'' and corrupt text. London: Printed by Valentine Simmes for Nicholas Ling & John Trundell, 1603) ** republished as The Tragicall Historie of Hamlet, Prince of Denmarke. Newly Imprinted and Enlarged to Almost as Much Againe as It Was, According to the True and Perfect Coppie. London: Printed by James Roberts for Nicholas Ling, 1604. *''M. William Shak-speare: His True Chronicle Historie of the Life and Death of King Lear and His Three Daughters''. London: Printed by N. Okes for Nathaniel Butter, 1608. *''The Historie of Troylus and Cresseida''. London: Printed by G. Eld for R. Bonian & H. Walley, 1609. *''The Late, and Much Admired Play, Called Pericles, Prince of Tyre''. London: Printed by W. White for Henry Gosson, 1609. *''The Tragædy of Othello, The Moore of Venice''. London: Printed by Nicholas Okes for Thomas Walkley, 1622. *''Mr. William Shakespeares Comedies, Histories, & Tragedies. Published according to the True Originall Copies'' (The First Folio; comprises The Tempest; The Two Gentlemen of Verona; The Merry Wives of Windsor; Measure for Measure; The Comedy of Errors; Much Ado About Nothing; Love's Labor's Lost; A Midsummer Night's Dream; The Merchant of Venice; As You Like It; The Taming of the Shrew; All's Well That Ends Well; Twelfth Night; The Winter's Tale; King John; Richard II; Henry IV, parts 1 and 2;Henry V; Henry VI, parts 1-3; Richard III; Henry VIII; Troilus and Cressida; Coriolanus; Titus Andronicus; Romeo and Juliet; Timon of Athens; Julius Caesar; Macbeth; Hamlet; King Lear; Othello; Antony and Cleopatra; Cymbeline}. London: Printed by Isaac Jaggard & Edward Blount, 1623. *''The Two Noble Kinsmen'' (by Shakespeare and John Fletcher). London: Printed by Thomas Cotes for John Waterson, 1634. Collected editions *''A New Variorum Edition of Shakespeare'' (29 volumes to date): ** (volumes 1-15, 18, edited by Horace Howard Furness; volumes 16-17, 19-20, edited by Horace Howard Furness Jr.). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1871-1928, ** (volumes 1-25, general editor, Joseph Quincey Adams; volumes 26-27, general editor, Hyder Edward Rollins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott for the Modern Language Association of America, 1936-1955 ** (volumes 28- , general editors, Robert K. Turner Jr. and Richard Knowles). New York: Modern Language Association of America, 1977- . *''The Works of Shakespeare: The New Cambridge Shakespeare'' (39 volumes; edited by J. Dover Wilson, Arthur Quiller-Couch, and others). Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1921-1967. *''The Complete Works of Shakespeare'' (edited by George Lyman Kittredge). Boston: Ginn, 1936 ** revised (by Irving Ribner). Waltham, MA: Ginn, 1971. *''Shakespeare Quarto Facsimiles'' (14 volumes; edited by W.W. Greg and Charlton Hinman). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1939-1966). *''William Shakespeare: The Complete Works'' (edited by Peter Alexander). London & Glasgow: Collins, 1951; New York: Random House, 1952. *''The Arden Shakespeare'' (38 volumes to date; general editors, Harold F. Brooks and Harold Jenkins). London: Methuen, 1951- . *''The Complete Works of Shakespeare'' (edited by Hardin Craig). Chicago: Scott Foresman, 1961 ** revised (by Hardin Craig and David Bevington). (Glenview, IL: Scott Foresman, 1973) ** revised (by David Bevington). Glenview, IL: Scott Foresman, 1980 ** revised (by David Bevington). New York: Longman, 1997. *''The New Penguin Shakespeare'' (general editor, T.J.B. Spencer; 33 volumes to date). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1967- . *''The Norton Facsimile: The First Folio of Shakespeare'' (edited by Hinman). New York: Norton, 1968. *''William Shakespeare: The Complete Works, The Complete Pelican Shakespeare'' (general editor, Alfred Harbage). Baltimore, MD: Penguin, 1969. *''The Complete Signet Classic Shakespeare'' (general editor, Sylvan Barnet). New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1972. *''The Riverside Shakespeare'' (general editor, G. Blakemore Evans). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1974. *''Shakespeare's Sonnets'' (edited, with analytic commentary, by Stephen Booth). (New Haven, CT, & London: Yale University Press, 1977. *''Shakespeare's Plays in Quarto: A Facsimile Edition of Copies Primarily from the Henry E. Huntington Library'' (edited by Michael J.B. Allen and Kenneth Muir). Berkeley: University of California Press, 1982. *''The Complete Works: Original-Spelling Edition'' (general editors, Stanley Wells and Gary Taylor). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1986. *''The Poems. Venus and Adonis, The Rape of Lucrece, The Phoenix And the Turtle, The Passionate Pilgrim, A Lover's Complaint'', The New Cambridge Shakespeare'' (edited by John Roe). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1992.'' Play productions *''Henry VI, part 1''. London, unknown theater (perhaps by a branch of the Queen's Men), circa 1589-1592. *''Henry VI, part 2.'' London, unknown theater (perhaps by a branch of the Queen's Men), circa 1590-1592. *''Richard III''. London, unknown theater (perhaps by a branch of the Queen's Men), circa 1591-1592. *''The Comedy of Errors''. London, unknown theater (probably of Lord Strange's Men), circa 1592-1594; London, Gray's Inn, 28 December 1594. *''Titus Andronicus''. London, Rose or Newington Butts theater, 24 January 1594. *''The Taming of the Shrew''. London, Newington Butts theater, 11 June 1594. *''The Two Gentlemen of Verona''. London, Newington Butts theater or the Theatre, 1594. *''Love's Labor's Lost''. perhaps at the country house of a great lord, such as the earl of Southampton, circa 1594-1595; London, at court, Christmas 1597. *''Sir Thomas More'' (probably by Anthony Munday, revised by Thomas Dekker, Henry Chettle, Shakespeare, and possibly Thomas Heywood), evidently never produced, circa 1594-1595. *''King John''. London, the Theatre, circa 1594-1596. *''Richard II''. London, the Theatre, circa 1595. *''Romeo and Juliet''. London, the Theatre, circa 1595-1596. *''A Midsummer Night's Dream''. London, the Theatre, circa 1595-1596. *''The Merchant of Venice''. London, the Theatre, circa 1596-1597. *''Henry IV, part 1''. London, the Theatre, circa 1596-1597. *''Henry IV, part 2''. London, the Theatre, circa 1597. *''The Merry Wives of Windsor''. Windsor, Windsor Castle, 23 April 1597. *''Much Ado About Nothing''. London, the Theatre, circa 1598-1599. *''Henry V''. London, Globe theater(?), between March and September 1599(?). *''Julius Caesar''. London, Globe theater, 21 September 1599. *''As You Like It''. London, Globe theater, circa 1599-1600. *''Hamlet''. London, Globe theater, circa 1600-1601. *''Twelfth Night''. London, at court(?), no earlier than 6 January 1601(?); London, Globe theater(?), circa 1601-1602(?); London, Middle Temple, 2 February 1602. *''Troilus and Cressida''. London, Globe theater(?), circa 1601-1602(?). *''All's Well That Ends Well''. London, Globe theater, circa 1602-1603. *''Measure for Measure''. London, Globe theater(?), 1604(?); London, at court, 26 December 1604. *''Othello''. London, Globe theater(?), 1604(?); Westminster, Whitehall, 1 November 1604. *''King Lear''. London, Globe theater(?), by late 1605 or early 1606; London, at court, 26 December 1606. *''Timon of Athens'' (possibly unperformed during Shakespeare's lifetime); possibly London, Globe theater, circa 1605-1608. *''Macbeth''. London, Globe theater(?), 1606(?); London, at court, probably 7 August 1606. *''Antony and Cleopatra''. London, Globe theater, circa 1606-1607. *''Pericles'' (possibly by Shakespeare and George Wilkins). London, at court, between January 1606 and November 1608; London, Globe theater, probably circa 1607-1608. *''Coriolanus''. London, Globe theater, circa 1607-1608. *''Cymbeline''. London, Blackfriars theater or Globe theater, 1609. *''The Winter's Tale''. London, Globe theater, 15 May 1611. *''The Tempest''. London, at court, 1 November 1611. *''Cardenio'' (probably by Shakespeare and John Fletcher). London, Globe theater(?), circa 1612-1613. *''Henry VIII'' (possibly by Shakespeare and Fletcher). London, Globe theater, 29 June 1613. *''The Two Noble Kinsmen'' (by Shakespeare and Fletcher). London, probably Blackfriars theater (possibly Globe theater), 1613. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.William Shakespeare 1564-1616, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 3, 2012. References External links * Shakespeare biography and poems on the Literature Network * Open Source Shakespeare complete works, with search engine and concordance * Open Shakespeare complete works, search engine, stats and more all as open content/open source * Internet Shakespeare Editions * First Four Folios at Miami University Library, digital collection * Shakespeare's Will from The National Archives * * * * World Shakespeare Bibliography Online Category:Works by William Shakespeare Shakespeare, William Category:Bibliographies of British authors Category:Poetry bibliographies Category:Playwright bibliographies